


Drone

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: Years of hard work lead to a weird discovery.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Drone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

A genius individual who has sacrificed thirty-one years of her life without any enjoyment in between invented the impossible.

Down the basement, piles of brightly-coloured cables attach itself on each side of a metallic entryway. As the inventor switches the power generator on, a small wave of energy begins to expand the entrance, producing distorted patterns. The aggressive flash frightened the inventor yet pushed aside the fear of becoming a failure and took a few courageous steps to look closely if her greatest invention has decisively reached the ending she envisioned it to happen a long time ago.

"I want to save the future!" her enthusiastic younger self previously declared to the people around her. Those authentic words became a reality now that she's 37 years of age. It's an everyday motivation to bring world peace. She stayed true and strived to be the sacrificial hero of her generation, although her invention will not be acknowledged by the many. 

But will it work? Dahyun is beginning to discredit her hard work, the more unsuccessful her creation becomes. It came to a point where her passion lost its meaning. However, that feeling of loss swiftly vanished when chaos itself began to harm defenceless humans like her against the powerful and corrupted individuals.

Years spent with endless self-commitment, the world grew dim and depressing, but Dahyun's plan towards achieving her ultimate purpose never come to a standstill. 

Whenever a piece of expensive equipment is needed, she entrusts this responsibility to one of her main contributors, Son Chaeyoung. They don't get along as much yet they have a comparable intention which strengthens their friendship.

"Alright! Let's change the future, shall we?" Dahyun mutters to herself before she goes back to her computer and does the finishing touches.

Under her desk, Dahyun slams a green button with her feet to communicate a significant source. "Tzuyu!" she yells the name of the person on the other line - enthusiasm can be caught in her voice. Tzuyu appears on the screen facial expression look stressed.

That could mean, she is back in prison? At this point, she's a regular. That dummy with her kind heart doesn't give a damn being taken by police, even if her jail time takes months to wait. She already got locked last year, and now she's doing it again.

According to Tzuyu's narration, Chaeyoung hijacked a truckload of meat to feed the poor. It's a yearly tradition if corrupt people continue to increase the price of goods. Chaeyoung despises corrupted people. It motivates her to steal valuable products and sell them in the black market at a higher value. Her doings may be dangerous and a bad influence to every younger generation, but it takes a human hero to play as a villain to benefit a whole society. Dahyun learned that after the first time their second youngest teammate was sent to jail. She was crying all over the place, screaming at the police for their bad treatment towards the lower-class. Ever since then Chaeyoung took the role of a villain on screen, she didn't care about her actions signifying as an immoral deed. All that matters is the number of people she can help along this bumpy path.

"I'm sure Chae will be out of jail in no time - I need you to do some important favour though. Will it be alright for you to send me those drones from the attic? I placed them in the corner of my bookshelf. There's like a hidden door in there. Once you open it, you can see a huge white box somewhere beneath a pinball table." Dahyun thoroughly explains while Tzuyu listens to her words attentively. 

Five long minutes of a seemingly never-ending wait, the white box arrives without a single scratch on display. Dahyun cuts through the tape with a knife, rechecking the condition of the stolen drones she asked for Chaeyoung to do.

Activating the generator once again into full power a portal started to form bit by bit. Dahyun prepares her drone, a camera attached in the middle, crossing her fingers that this machine will operate properly.

The inventor breathes in deeply. Save the world. Save the world. Her mind keeps on chanting those words. She scanned through her computer, hundreds of numbers filling the entire screen all can be understood by a genius who is herself. She confidently typed some numbers on the keyboard and press enter without much thought. Everything seems to be under control by the looks of it. Dahyun doesn't need to worry about anything in particular. The chance of failure isn't sinking in yet. "Ready for the final countdown in three, two, one!" her controller moves in a smooth motion, drone heading its way into the opened portal. She tries to reverse it, move it side to side and controls it forward in case it needed more fixing to make it stable. However, the spare drone she took is functioning quite well. 

The drone flew straight into the portal as Dahyun continuously observes the computer screen. Good thing the camera is a high-quality product. No blurry background to adjust despite the camera lenses becoming out of focus when the drone entered. All the lights in the basement started flickering nonstop, and the ground shook violently, almost losing her balance. A vague scream coming upstairs cause her to laugh hysterically, Tzuyu had never screamed like that in a long time so for the first time in a while she showed her feminine side. She's too used to seeing the emotionless part of her companion only Chaeyoung can bring it out of her hearing from Chaeyoung personally.

She waited for a minute and a half to finally guess where her drone landed. Dahyun got slightly impatient, smacking her laptop for a better view. A reminder to herself to stay careful, smacking your devices can have consequences, and Dahyun still does it whenever her patients lose itself. As if her wish is commanded by somewhere above, the screen showed its destination. The place looks futuristic. Too futuristic for her taste. She moves her drone upwards and discovers a bunch of flying vehicles, floating buildings up the sky, and people out of the open wearing a jetpack as they become one with air. Her eyes widen, looking like it's about to come out of its sockets. 

"Shit! I entered the wrong year. Go back!" she summons the drone, her sweaty fingers move the joysticks in panic. The flying object shifted left to right that once she pushed her controller forward, the drone hits the glass in front. Dahyun couldn't hide the fear in her heart. She has to think a more beneficial way to bring her drone back to her year. The camera tried to detect where the portal had gone only to see it open at the ceiling. If she ran out of time, her drone is incapable of fitting in the hole.

2016 is the year she's supposed to be in, but her machine made an error and led her drone to year 4016. It's back to the future, not go to the future. She's one hundred per cent sure she entered the correct year. Or did she?

She screwed up big time.

"What are you doing here little fella? Are you lost?" she shrieks at the unforeseen noise. Her urge to throw something on the computer screen crosses her mind a bit. A cheerful voice seems to talk behind the camera. So gentle. So friendly yet familiar. 

Dahyun gulps nervously, preparing for the worse and rotating her drone to meet the owner. Her squeal reverberated the tiny basement as the camera focuses on the golden eyes of a striking woman. She couldn't see her full face. She's so close to her drone.

The woman blinks confusingly. She never saw this type of technology in their collection. How come it's here flying alone in the lab? Most of them are kept well on a sealed shelf where nobody can touch it. She's very strict with cleanliness, and her wife is one messy inventor. She loves to thrash all her stuff in one big pile then leaves it for a couple of days for their android to clean it. It's been her duty to check the lab now and then. Her wife has been following her around like a puppy. A respectful wife who will make sure her wife is satisfied with her. "Uhh... Jagiya. I'm not too familiar with your technologies, but I got an intense feeling this stuff is old-fashioned! It's pretty cute."

Another mysterious noise replied in her audio, which sounded distant and shock at the claim of the woman. The voice might be on the other side of the room - Dahyun takes a quick look by zooming in her camera lenses, the place is big and luxurious. She didn't notice the lab stuffed with overwhelming inventions. It's a first to see them. So, this is what the year 4016 looks like, huh?

Dahyun hears a whine. A type of whine Dahyun does to people who she is comfortable with especially to her friends or could be someone she likes. A cutesy whine. 

"I promise! I will clean my lab, Sana. You overwork yourself so much that you need a lot of rest more than I am."

_Sana?_

Now that the voice is clear, Dahyun can't risk another human being to recognise a 2035 drone. What she decided to do is to try to make her drone fly up to the ceiling. It appears her drone won't be able to fit in the portal any time soon. Sadly, she might have to detonate the object. This one million baby number one did its first mission amazingly. Her other drones won't fail next time. She knows what to do. Meaning, look at the numbers on her computer screen carefully, and don't be careless. Her time machine doesn't deserve another failure coming from her stupidity. 

"I know you would, Jagi. But one of your toys is flying by themself." the named Sana pointed.

Dahyun panicked. Everything is falling apart at this point. She was about to push a red button of her controller to detonate her craft when suddenly the person Sana was talking to came face-to-face with her drone. She froze completely, identical as the person on the screen. They look exactly alike, almost like a clone. Dahyun tilted her head in confusion, out of all the places her drone can land on, she met a person who looks like her? Only one-sided since the other person won't know it's her.

Sana looked at the drone. Face-to-face. Dahyun is even more shocked to the core. "Hey, Dahyunnie? Are you okay?" 

_Dahyunnie?_

As the person was about to speak, the portal closed and instantly lost the connection from the other side.

_What the fuck did I just experienced?_ Dahyun collapsed on the floor, her mouth agape from the shock. She is processing every moment that happened. It's a mind-blowing discovery, to be honest, and very weird in her part.

While mindlessly grabbing the controller on the floor, the door slammed open. "Dahyunnie!" yells a woman at the entrance, hands loaded with recycled plastic bags. "I bought delicious food for you and Tzuyu. I already drove to prison to deliver the food to Chaeyoung. The kid was craving for some Japanese cuisine - I tried to make her one. Are you listening, Dahyunnie? I heard you activated your time machine. How did it go?"

Seeing her long-time best friend cheerful as always, she feels bad for not spending enough time with her due to her obsession with building a time machine to help her fellow people around the world.

"The experience was great. About the unanswered question you asked last week, would you still consider going on a date with me?" Dahyun clears her throat sheepishly.

Sana's flirty smile says it all.

Meanwhile, from the year 4016: Kim Dahyun the VII, the face of Korea's advanced technology grabs the fallen drone on the floor.

"The first Kim Dahyun finally came." She chuckles facing the woman she loves. "Back then, as she was reaching her forties, a war happened. Her lover died saving everyone in a massive fire. She got obsessed with making herself a clone to perfect the theory of immortality. Every Kim Dahyun clone died one by one. I survived though. I was the youngest who was stucked in a capsule for a century. I was able to make the impossible possible. I became ageless and met you in a capsule also. You weren't dead." Dahyun smiles happily, signalling her lover to give her a hug. Sana didn't miss a beat and went to hug her by circling her arms around the other girl's neck, grinning at her cheekily. 

"You already told me that, Honey. I get it we're immortals. Blah, blah, blah. But you're talking to Minatozaki Sana the II here, my seventh. The real Minatozaki Sana and the real Kim Dahyun already passed away a long time ago. We're continuing their legacy. That's all we can do to repay them." Sana kisses her lips and winks as she let go of their hold.

Dahyun watches her sway her hips towards the sliding door. Sana turns around catching her wife checking her out, she only giggled cutely and beckons Dahyun to follow her.

"Come on, we have a country to serve."

——————————————


End file.
